


i looked to you as it fell

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Alexander doesn't dislike the new guy. He just doesn't know him very well, and he's got those hands, and his laugh, and—It's fine. It's all fine.





	i looked to you as it fell

**Author's Note:**

> i made a joke in a group chat like three weeks ago and then i had to write an entire fic around it and honestly, this is not the most ridiculous fic-related thing i've ever done. it's not even _close_. let that sink in.
> 
> thanks to mags and logan for looking this over and yelling at me as i wrote it!
> 
> please just assume that the rooming situation works for the purposes of this fic. i know that's not how ELC rooming situations work, but shh.
> 
> title is from "call me maybe," because i typed "i just met you" at one point and then made a comment about it that made me cough laughing, so.

Cale Makar is, in a word, infuriating.

This is not something that Alexander can tell anyone, of course. Cale's actually a really nice guy, from what Alexander can tell, bright and funny and seriously good at hockey. It just also happens that he's got a really nice smile, and his voice is low and steady and smooth, and he laughs at things like he's really enjoying himself, and—

It's really infuriating, but if Alexander says anything about it, JT's going to mock him until he dies, and he's just not equipped to handle that right now, so.

"Hey," Cale says in the locker room after Game Five, after they send the Flames packing, a nice assist for Cale and a nice big nothing for Alexander. He bumps against Alexander's shoulder, and it's normal, it's team behaviour, and Alexander feels it like a shock to his bones anyway. "Nice game."

"We won," Alexander says, because it's true and it's good, and even if he's not sure of anything else that comes out of Cale's mouth, he can agree with that. "Round two!"

Cale's smile could probably light half of Denver, Alexander's pretty sure. "Round two," he says, and there's something so effusive about the way he says it. He laughs and shakes his head a little. "This is so unreal, man."

"It's pretty great, yeah," Alexander says. He's not sure why Cale's chosen to talk to him; he likes the guy, he's pretty sure, but they're not friends, not really anything yet, and Alexander's still stuck on the way the sweat falls down beneath Cale's UnderArmour. "Crazy, right?"

"Totally," Cale says. He's still smiling, wide and too honest, and Alexander has to glance away as Cale strips his shirt off and makes his way towards the showers.

Unfortunately, because his life is ever and always out to make itself more difficult, his gaze lands on EJ. He's one of the more perceptive guys on the team; on the one hand, that's not really saying much, but on the other, it means that EJ has definitely already noticed that Alexander's being kind of weird about Cale, and EJ has yet to meet something awkward that he didn't want to elevate to an eleven, possibly a twelve.

"Kerfy," he shouts from across the locker room. "Dude! Smile!"

Alexander rolls his eyes but flashes his teeth in EJ's direction, hoping it'll shut him up but not actually thinking it will.

"Kerfy," EJ repeats, standing and making his way across the room. He's stripped down to his undershirt and has thrown on sweats, and his hair is sticking up in every possible direction, like he's a shit-disturbing dandelion fluff. He sits down in the empty stall on Alexander's right side, elbowing him kind of hard in the ribs. "My guy."

"Please go bother JT," Alexander tries. "I think he and Josty—"

"You," EJ interrupts. He actually lowers his voice and leans in, and against his better judgement, Alexander does the same. "You're making eyes at the rookie."

"What," Alexander says, because, seriously, what.

EJ waggles his eyebrows. "You're into him."

"You're barking up the wrong tree," Alexander says, trying to make his tone as flat as he can. "Seriously. Go talk JT into not making a move in the visitor's locker room."

It gets EJ to glance up for a moment, but he shrugs and looks back at Alexander. "If he wants to propose in Calgary while wearing sweaty pads, I'm gonna let him live with that decision," he says. "You, on the other hand. This is new! This is interesting. Tell me all about how you want to get to know our new leafy green vegetable boy."

"EJ," Alexander starts. He's still being quiet, but they're definitely drawing a few looks from other guys, and Alexander doesn't want to be having this conversation at all, but he especially doesn't want to be having it where the rest of the team could overhear it.

EJ's face turns into an expression of unholy glee. "Oh my god," he says, and his voice is still quiet but he sounds about ten seconds away from losing it completely. "You want to make yourself a nice Cale salad and then get in there and toss it, huh?"

Alexander feels _completely_ justified in shoving him off the bench and making a strategic dash for the showers.

EJ's laughter follows him in, which is pretty appropriate, given that Alexander has to stop immediately upon walking in to stare, because Cale had preceded him into the shower and he's abruptly reminded of that fact. Cale's under the water, head tilted forward as he rinses his hair out. There's water—everywhere, is all Alexander can think, coursing down Cale's back and off his head and between his—

He turns and walks back into the locker room as quickly as he can, absolutely refusing to look in EJ's direction as he yanks a tee and sweats on and jams his headphones over his ears. He can shower at the hotel. That's absolutely what he's going to do.

-0-

It's a good thing it's a road game, Alexander thinks, because if he tried to take a shower this long at home, Josty would absolutely barge into the bathroom just to loudly bitch at him for hogging it, like there aren't two others in their house, and like all of his shit hasn't migrated into JT's bathroom anyway. The hotel's water pressure isn't the best in the world, but the hot water doesn't run out, so Alexander has time to get clean and try to process the last hour and a half of his life.

Cale is infuriating; that hasn't changed. It's just that Alexander's perspective around it has, he thinks, because he'd tried to avoid Cale before, not thinking about the way he laughs and blushes when someone compliments him or the almost tangible exuberance he'd had when he'd scored in his first game. Now, though, he's letting himself wonder about exactly how far down that flush on his face goes and what kinds of things he might be interested in letting Alexander do to make it spread even farther than that.

He's debating how weird it would make things if he jerked off thinking about Cale's hands when he hears someone knocking on the door to his room. "Yeah, hang on," he calls, turning the water off and thinking about the time he walked in on JT and Josty with the Jello to will away anything like arousal in his veins. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his hips but doesn't really bother with anything else before stepping out of the shower and leaning out of the bathroom to open the door. "What's—"

"Uh," Cale says, and all Alexander can think is that the flush _definitely_ goes pretty far beneath his shirt, because Cale's in what Alexander assumes are his pajamas, and the collar is hanging halfway down his chest. "I—nevermind! We can talk later!"

"Uh," Alexander says as Cale stumbles back a step. "That's—you want to talk to me?"

Cale freezes. "Yeah?"

"Okay," Alexander replies. He has no idea what this is about, honestly, and he's gonna have to keep the whole Jello thing pretty present in his mind if Cale's gonna look this soft anywhere near him, but he can be not weird about this. Probably. It's probably about hockey, something about the team, and Alexander can keep his shit together if it's going to help them get through round two. He pulls the door open farther and jerks his head in. "C'mon, let's talk."

"You're, uh," Cale says, and he looks down Alexander's body, not quite a once-over but not a quick glance, either. "Busy?"

Alexander makes the snap decision that if anyone's gonna make this noticeably weird, it's not going to be him, which is actually a more relaxing thought than he would have guessed. "Nah, I'm showered now," he says. "C'mon in. I'll throw some clothes on and we can talk."

"Okay," Cale says, and he isn't any less red, but he brushes past Alexander and into the hotel room like he's a man on a mission and sits down on one of the beds.

"Okay," Alexander repeats, letting the door close. He'll just get pajamas, he thinks, at least a pair of sweatpants or something, and then he and Cale can break down the power play or whatever it is he's got on his mind and for some reason thinks Alexander is gonna be able to answer for him. He takes a step forward, heading for his suitcase in the corner, and glances at Cale. "So what's up?"

"Uh," Cale says. He doesn't say anything else, and when Alexander looks over again, he's staring up at the ceiling. "I wanted to ask you, like, if I did something to make you mad at me? Because I feel like you've been kind of avoiding me?"

"You, uh," Alexander says, blinking.

"And maybe that's just your thing!" Cale says hastily, not looking away from the ceiling at all. "I mean, I just met you, so it's not like I know you that well. But you seem close to a bunch of the other guys, and maybe it takes you time to warm up to people, but I wanted to make sure we didn't get off on the wrong foot or anything."

"Why can't you look at me?" Alexander asks, instead of the, like, twenty other things he should probably say here. "I promise I'm not gonna get mad if we make eye contact."

Cale makes a noise that a guy with a voice as deep as his shouldn't be able to make. "Just, uh," he says. "You're… not dressed? And that's _really_ distracting."

Alexander blinks. " _I'm_ distracting?" he asks. "You've seen yourself smile, right?"

Which—fuck.

Cale whips his head down to stare, wide-eyed, at Alexander. "What?"

Alexander gestures kind of uselessly, because he's not gonna take it back or anything. "Like," he says, which he _knows_ isn't helpful. "I'm sorry I was an asshole. I was just trying not to be weird about your…"

"My," Cale echoes. "My what?"

"Your hands," Alexander says. Apparently he washed his brain-to-mouth filter out when he showered, what the hell. "And your thighs? And the way you laugh in the locker room, man."

Cale blinks at him, and this time, he definitely gives Alexander a once-over. "Uh," he says, and he fucking licks his lips. "You know you're, like, gorgeous, right?"

Alexander laughs. "Wow," he says. He starts walking again, but heads for Cale instead of his suitcase. "I didn't want to freak you out with how I'm sort of into you, but—"

Cale reaches out and gets his hands on Alexander's hips. "Yeah, same," he says, grinning up at him. "Look, this is super, like, jumping the gun here, but you're in a towel and it's not hiding a lot and I really want to suck your dick. Is that cool?"

"Yes," Alexander says. "Can I eat you out?"

Cale sucks in a breath. "You want to?"

"EJ said something stupid in the locker room," Alexander says, feeling his face heat up. "I've been trying not to think about it, but…"

Cale rolls his eyes. "It was a tossing the salad joke, wasn't it," he says, more like a statement than a question. "Lucky for you, I'm into it. Let me blow you first."

"Deal," Alexander says, putting his hands over Cale's on his hips. "Do you want—I have condoms in my bag."

Cale looks up at him for a moment. "I think that's a good idea," he agrees. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm clean, but they didn't make us get tested at UMass, and my results aren't back from the Avs' guys yet."

"Condoms," Alexander says, nodding. He squeezes Cale's hands before stepping back, the towel slipping to the floor as Cale's fingers drag it down. He doesn't blush; he's comfortable with his body and he's comfortable with sex, but the little inhale Cale makes when Alexander's dick bobs in front of him is almost enough to make him want to.

"Condoms," Cale says, voice a little strangled. "Shit. I'm checking in about my test results as soon as we're back in Denver."

Alexander laughs. "Good," he says, bending over to rifle through his suitcase. He knows it's a tease; he's aware of what his body looks like, and bending over like this is absolutely putting him on display. It wrenches another soft, heartfelt noise out of Cale, though, so it's absolutely worth the way he feels exposed in the ten seconds it takes him to find the travel bag with his condoms and lube in it.

"Okay," he says, pulling the whole bag out and grabbing a condom before tossing the bag to the bed. "I don't like teeth, but anything else goes. You?"

"You can pull my hair, but don't fuck my face," Cale says. "I'll gag if I'm not expecting it."

"Got it," Alexander says, rolling the condom on. "How do you want to—"

Cale reaches out and grabs Alexander by the hips again, pulling him close. He smirks up at Alexander. "Like this," he says, and then he leans in, letting Alexander's dick graze against his cheek as he presses a kiss to the base.

Alexander groans, pushing his fingers into Cale's hair. It's short, so short, but it's soft against Alexander's palms, and he sort of revels in the feeling of it. There's just enough to grab on the back of Cale's head, so he does. "You gonna just tease?"

"Maybe," Cale says, not moving his head, and the warmth of his breath is enough to get something close to pleasure zinging up Alexander's spine. "You like that?"

"Sometimes," Alexander admits. "Not really what I'm in the mood for tonight, though."

"Okay," Cale says easily, pushing his head back into Alexander's hand. "I can make it quick if that's what you're into."

Alexander raises an eyebrow. "Confident, huh?"

Cale grins. "I've gotten good reviews in the past."

"Do your best," Alexander says. "I'm excited to see it."

Cale laughs; Alexander has the sudden thought that it's a good thing he's about to have a dick in his mouth, because the sound of it makes Alexander twitch a little, and the last thing he needs is to get himself closer and closer just from listening to Cale laugh.

He's saved from further dangerously sappy thoughts when Cale leans back in, taking the tip of Alexander's dick into his mouth. Cale knows how to use his mouth; he sinks down and sucks, and the pressure is so good that Alexander groans.

"Good, that's good," Alexander says, because positive feedback is absolutely a thing he's into, and he honestly likes giving it just as much as getting it. There's absolutely a joke to be made in there, but he doesn't need to think about it too hard when Cale's mouth is on him, hand pumping the base of his dick as his head moves. It's more coordination than Alexander's used to, and he's starting to sort of retroactively regret his last string of hookups. Clearly he needs to hook up with guys like Cale more often if this is what he's got to look forward to. Or he could just keep hooking up with Cale, maybe.

That's—something to consider later, Alexander thinks, because Cale looks up at him through his lashes and hums, and Alexander has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from making some really embarrassing noises. He curls his fingers in Cale's hair and focuses on keeping his hips still, because Cale gave him one hard pass and Alexander is damn well going to respect it, but it's not easy, not with the way Cale's going farther and farther down every time he bobs his head, the way his mouth is hot and tight around Alexander. It's all a lot, way more than he was expecting, and it isn't long before he's gasping in shuddery breaths and pulling Cale gently back.

"Close?" Cale asks, and his voice is always low, but the rasp in it now hits Alexander like a shockwave.

"Yeah," he says. "So close. God, you're good."

"Good enough for you to come down my throat?" Cale asks, grinning up at Alexander. "Because that sounds like a good time to me."

"Jesus, yeah," Alexander says. "If that's what you want, Cale, I'm sure as hell not gonna stop you."

Cale raises an eyebrow. "You just did."

"Oh my god, get back on my dick," Alexander says, grinning when Cale laughs. 

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," he says, and he leans in and wraps his lips around Alexander's dick again, sinking down slowly. He swallows and Alexander groans, feeling Cale's mouth work around him until his dick nudges gently against his throat.

"Cale," Alexander breathes out, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "Holy shit, your mouth."

Cale hums and that's it; Alexander shouts and pulls back as he comes, because if he doesn't he's going to thrust forward, and Cale digs his fingers into Alexander's hip and swallows around him until Alexander tugs weakly at his hair.

"Shit," Cale says, voice even lower than normal. "That was hot."

Alexander laughs a little. "I mean, I thought so."

Cale grins. "Yeah?"

"You said you'd gotten good reviews in the past," Alexander says. He knows he's kind of cradling Cale's head, something maybe a little too sweet for this whole thing, but he doesn't actually want to stop himself. "Let me know where your Yelp page is and I'll leave you another one."

It makes Cale laugh big and bright as he leans his head against Alexander's hip. Alexander's sort of proud of himself for getting that reaction, honestly, and he doesn't try to hide his grin. Cale leans back after a moment, and this—his face like this, it's what's been making Alexander keep his distance, but he doesn't have to stop himself from leaning down and pressing a kiss to the corner of Cale's smile right now. That's a good thing, too, because he does it before he thinks about it, sighs into it when Cale turns his head and kisses him for real, deep and kind of filthy.

Cale groans and pulls back after a minute. "Not to be, like, pushy," he says, shifting on the bed. "And if you changed your mind about what you said you wanted, that's cool—"

"I definitely didn't change my mind," Alexander says, sliding his hand down to cup Cale's cheek. "Hands and knees?"

"Hell yeah," Cale says, scrambling back on the bed. He stops halfway, then shakes his head and laughs. "Might help if I took my pants off, eh?"

"And the rest of it," Alexander says, finally pulling the condom off and throwing it towards the garbage can. "While you're at it."

"While I'm at it," Cale repeats, but he stands up and strips quickly, letting his clothing fall where it will, and before long, he's flopping back onto the bed. He's lean and lithe, strong muscle and not much else, and god, Alexander's mouth is watering just looking at him. He's beautiful in ways Alexander wasn't expecting, and he resigns himself to the fact that he's just into Cale, whatever that entails.

"Hey," Alexander says, leaning in. Cale smiles as Alexander kisses him, and it's not a neat kiss, but it's good anyway.

"Hey," Cale says when Alexander pulls back. "Good to go?"

"Yeah," Alexander says, and the sappy part of his brain thinks that he stole the smile off of Cale's face when they kissed, because he can feel himself grinning without meaning to. "Hands and knees, c'mon."

"You got it," Cale says. He rolls over and pushes up, and Alexander can't decide if he's more into the way Cale's biceps move or the long line of his back or the way he parts his legs, easy like he knows what he's doing and how to make it even better for himself. It's probably safe to call it a tie, Alexander decides as he reaches for another condom. He tears the package open and quickly unrolls it, biting at the edge and tearing it as carefully as he can down the side.

"A barrier," he explains when he sees Cale's raised eyebrow. "Since you don't have your test results yet."

"Oh, nice," Cale says, smile lighting his face again. "I never would've thought of that."

Alexander laughs as he kneels behind Cale. "You learn something new every day, or whatever."

"Well, I'm learning my whole week's worth of stuff tonight, then," Cale says, dropping his head to his crossed arms, making the line of his back arch. "How do you feel about me moving while you do your thing?"

"Just try not to break my nose," Alexander says. He touches Cale's thigh, then trails his fingers up. "Other than that, do what feels good."

Cale sighs when Alexander's fingers dip between his cheeks. "Not gonna be hard," he says. "I, uh. I can get pretty into this."

Alexander grins as he lays the barrier over Cale's hole. "Yeah? You like getting eaten out?"

"Fuck yeah, I do," Cale agrees. "You like it?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't," Alexander says.

"No, I mean," Cale says, laughing a little as Alexander leans in to kiss at his cheek, moving around the edge of the barrier in a sloppy approximation of a line. "The other way around. Do you like getting eaten out?"

Alexander hums a little. "I can," he says. "I don't always."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cale says, and Alexander's stomach swoops a little at the implicit promise of a _next time_ in the words. "Ready to show me what you've got?"

Alexander smiles, pressing it against the skin of Cale's thigh and hoping he can feel it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it."

"That's not a— _oh_ ," Cale says as Alexander leans in and presses a kiss to his hole. "Okay, yeah, that."

Alexander laughs and does it again and again, listening for the sounds Cale makes. It's a lot of breathless little noises, shuddering inhales as Alexander moves his tongue and his lips. It takes Cale a few minutes to start moving, but he rolls his hips when Alexander spreads his cheeks and pushes his tongue in, slow but insistent.

"Oh," Cale says when Alexander builds a rhythm, working his tongue into Cale and pulling it back out as Cale moves his hips. He pushes back into it as Alexander works his tongue in deeper, and Alexander really, really hopes that Cale's test results come back clean because he wants to do this without a barrier, wants to get him wet and sloppy and figure out whether or not it makes Cale's noises any louder. He sort of thinks it might.

"Okay, wait," Cale says. It could be a few minutes or half an hour later, Alexander isn't really sure; all he knows is that Cale's hips have started moving faster, pushing back against Alexander's face more urgently, and Alexander's starting to think about asking if he wants more, if he wants Alexander to finger him open, maybe, but Cale's pulling his hips away and Alexander stops.

"You okay?" Alexander asks. He doesn't realise he's rubbing little circles against Cale's hip until it's too late to stop without it being noticable, but Cale laughs a little and doesn't move away, so Alexander figures he probably doesn't mind.

"I'm so good right now," Cale says. "I was just—can I fuck you? Is that something you're into?"

Alexander breathes out harshly. "I—hell yeah, that's something I'm into."

"Even after you came?" Cale says. "I'm not gonna be disappointed if you would rather just keep doing this. I will absolutely get off this way if it's what you prefer."

"It's not gonna be a problem," Alexander says, aiming for dry but absolutely not pulling it off. He's not urgently hard, but he's been getting there, eating Cale out and letting his body react to the sounds of Cale reacting. The feedback loop always gets to him, and he's not actually ashamed of the way he's kind of easy for it with someone who isn't afraid to respond to him.

Cale hums. "So you want that? Me fucking you?"

"Yeah," Alexander says. "If that's what you want, Cale, I'm up for it."

Cale flops onto his side, glancing down Alexander's body. He snickers a little and gestures vaguely. "I can see that. Wow."

Alexander rolls his eyes, but he's grinning too hard for it to be effective, probably. "You want me to open myself up, or do you want to do it?"

"Shit," Cale says, eyes going wide. "I, uh. It feels weird to have you do all the work?"

Alexander hums, considering, and then he grabs the lube from his bag and sets it next to Cale. "How about you get me ready, and then I'll ride you," he suggests.

Cale grabs the lube quickly and sits up. "Fuck, yeah, that sounds great."

"Yeah," Alexander says, laying down. He draws one foot up, opening himself up for Cale, and he doesn't miss the way Cale's eyes track his movements, the way he focuses on how Alexander's legs part. He snorts. "I'd ask if you were seeing something you like, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that one."

"You're hot," Cale says bluntly. He opens the lube and spreads some on his fingers. "This whole night has been—not what I was expecting, and wow, is it going past anything I fantasized about."

Alexander laughs. "Wait, you had fantasies? About me, about this?"

It's the first thing that's made Cale flush since their clothing started coming off, and Alexander likes the look a lot more than he should, probably. "I mean, yeah," Cale says, dropping the lube to the bed and leaning in. "I've been following the team since I decided I was going to sign when my season was over. I don't know why you don't believe me when I say you're gorgeous, and I'm, uh. Pretty gay, so."

"So," Alexander repeats, watching as Cale watches him. He feels Cale's fingers slide across his thigh, then dip between his cheeks, and he inhales slowly as Cale rubs a finger against him.

"Yeah," Cale murmurs, looking up at Alexander's face as he slowly pushes his finger in. Alexander has honestly lost track of what they were talking about, but he's okay with it if it means Cale's looking at him like that as he fingers Alexander open. "How do you like it?"

Alexander tries his best to focus. "I just like it," he says, maybe too honest, but Cale chuckles and presses a kiss to the inside of Alexander's thigh. He's moving his finger in and out smoothly, curling it every now and again and glancing up at Alexander when he does, and Alexander isn't going to say it's the best he's ever felt but it's really, really good.

"More?" Cale asks, looking intently up at Alexander.

"Yeah, more," Alexander replies, shifting on the bed.

"Okay," Cale says, and then there's more pressure, more of a stretch, and Alexander groans. He pulls his leg back farther to give Cale better access, and Cale hums and pulls his fingers out, only to thrust them back in harder.

"Fuck," Alexander breathes out. "Like that again, yeah."

"You like it a little rough, huh?" Cale asks, and it could be mocking but it isn't. It sounds like he's just checking, making sure that he understands what's going on, and Alexander hadn't know that that could be a turn-on for him, but here he is. "I can give it to you rough."

"Please, yeah," Alexander says. He can tell that his face is bright red, and he's going to blame exertion as much as he is anything else.

"I've got you," Cale says easily, and then he starts fucking Alexander with his fingers, faster and less carefully than before, and it's—really good, Alexander thinks almost dizzily.

"Good with your hands," he says, trying to laugh but mostly just gasping. "I should've—should've guessed you would be."

Cale's laugh is low. "Good with my mouth, good with my hands," he says. "I hope you like the whole package as much as you like the parts you've gotten to know so far."

Alexander does manage to laugh this time. "So far, so good," he agrees. "You should give me another finger, and then we can find out."

"I can do that," Cale says, and when he pushes in with three Alexander gasps and closes his eyes. Cale strokes at his thigh soothingly, and when Alexander breathes through it and blinks his eyes back open, it's to the sight of Cale watching his face carefully. "Good now?"

"Better," Alexander says. "Start slowly."

"Yeah," Cale says. He doesn't pull his fingers out completely; he just rocks them inside Alexander a little, tiny little thrusts that are more a reminder that his fingers are there than anything else. It's not like Alexander was going to forget, not with how he's starting to feel the pleasure pooling in his stomach or how his dick is starting to let him know that another orgasm is definitely on the horizon, but it's good, the little movements of Cale's hand that build into something a little more and a little more until Alexander is rocking his hips into it.

"More," Alexander says. He's getting the feeling that Cale knows but wants the confirmation anyway, and he's not going to lie about how much he likes that. It's kind of a lot.

Cale doesn't reply; he just starts moving his fingers harder, quicker, and he curls them inside Alexander and somehow manages to rub against his prostate on the first try. It's electric, and Alexander shouts and grinds against Cale's fingers, his body searching for a repeat of the feeling.

"Shit," Cale says, something strained in his voice. "I'll keep going, but you have to tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"I will," Alexander says. "Fuck, Cale."

"Yeah," Cale says, spreading his fingers wider inside Alexander. "I feel like I should warn you that this isn't going to last long."

Alexander huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, same."

"Oh, good," Cale says, grinning at him. He drags his fingers out, pressing up, and Alexander whines as Cale hits his prostate again. "Then I feel better about evening the playing field here."

"God," Alexander gasps. "Okay, you know what, I'm ready."

Cale raises an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Alexander takes a deep breath and clenches down around Cale's fingers. It's enough to get Cale to suck in a breath, and Alexander manages to smirk. "Yeah. Let me ride you, c'mon."

"As long as you don't make a cowboy joke," Cale says, pulling his fingers out slowly. "My limit is one terrible joke per hookup, and you already used yours up."

"Aw, but I was saving a good one," Alexander says, trying to pout but mostly just grinning. He definitely doesn't have one in mind if Cale calls his bluff, but he's kind of banking on him not doing that.

Sure enough, Cale just rolls his eyes. "Save it," he advises, pulling his fingers out slowly. He flashes a grin at Alexander. "Gotta keep something for next time, right?"

"Yeah," Alexander agrees, smiling back at him. "I'll make sure it's a good one."

"You do that," Cale says, sitting back. He glances to Alexander's toiletry bag. "You've got more condoms, right?"

"Definitely," Alexander says. He pushes himself up and watches as Cale grabs a condom, his long, nimble fingers making quick work of the wrapper before sliding it down his dick.

He glances up at Alexander, and his eyes are big and dark as he bites his lip. "Ready?"

"Definitely," Alexander says, patting the bed beside himself. "Lay down, and please know that I'm holding back all the jokes about saddling up."

Cale snorts as he knee-walks up the bed. "Thanks," he says dryly.

"Hey," Alexander says, and Cale pauses before laying down. Alexander smiles at him and leans in, cupping Cale's cheek in his hand as he kisses him. It's maybe softer than he meant, more lingering, but when Alexander pulls back it's to the sight of Cale smiling, and that's something he's pretty happy about, all told.

"Hey," Cale says back, voice deep and quiet and intense.

Alexander has to take a moment to acknowledge to himself that they're gonna have to talk about this, and not just in the "clearing the air because we're teammates who fucked" kind of way. He's kind of a pro at that one by this point, but there's something here that's not just fucking, and if the way Cale's smiling at him is anything to go by, crooked and warm and a little soft around the edges, Alexander isn't the only one feeling it.

Still, though, that's something for them to think about tomorrow at the absolute earliest, so Alexander moves his hand down to Cale's chest and pushes. Cale falls backwards, laughing as he hits the bed, and Alexander grins down at him as he throws his leg over Cale's hips and kneels above him.

"Well, hi," Cale says, smile making his eyes crinkle.

"Hi," Alexander says. He reaches for the lube, squeezing some into his palm and reaching behind himself to slick Cale up. It makes Cale arch a little beneath him, and Alexander bites hard at the inside of his cheek, because otherwise he's going to blurt something out about how good Cale looks under him like this or something equally mortifying. He knows himself, knows that he's probably going to end up saying something he'll wish he'd maybe kept in before the night is over, but hopefully he can at least wait until he's riding Cale's dick to do so.

Cale rests his hands lightly on Alexander's hips. "It's okay if I touch, right?"

"Please do," Alexander replies. "However you want, honestly." 

"However I want," Cale says, and there's something teasing in the way he says it. His hands slide from Alexander's hips to his ass and he squeezes playfully. "Like this?"

Alexander laughs. "I mean, if that's what you're into," he says. He reaches down and wraps his hand around Cale's dick, then lowers himself down until Cale is brushing against him. "Just, like. Give me a minute here, okay?"

"Okay," Cale says immediately. His fingers flex against Alexander's hips, but then he lets his hands fall to the bed. Alexander can't help but smile when Cale twists his hands in the sheets.

"Let me just," Alexander says, and then he takes a deep breath and sinks down.

"Oh," Cale says, like he's startled, but Alexander can't focus on what he's saying. It's not like he isn't prepared, but Cale's dick is bigger than his fingers, and the angle is a lot, and Alexander always needs a moment to let his body adjust to the stretch and fullness. Cale stays perfectly still beneath him, though, and Alexander drops his head forward and lifts his hips back up a little.

Alexander doesn't stop moving; he works his hips, sliding down a little farther each time, until he's pretty much sitting on Cale's hips. He breathes in and out slowly, then finally looks back up at Cale. "Okay," he says, and his voice sounds a little raw to his own ears. "Okay, that's—wow."

Cale's laugh is strained. "Do you have any idea at all how hot that was to watch?"

Alexander grins and rolls his hips a little, and it makes Cale groan. He finally lets go of the sheets, and his hands move right back to Alexander's hips. It feels more like it's just to touch than it does anything else, something grounding and connective, and Alexander isn't surprised at this point to realise that he really likes it.

"You ready?" Alexander asks. He doesn't clench around Cale because that feels a little mean right now, but he wants to start moving, to feel the pressure and the slide of Cale inside of him.

"Yeah," Cale says. "Just, like, as a reminder, this isn't gonna be an epic performance or anything like it."

"Don't worry about it," Alexander says, shifting. It makes both of them groan. "We can worry about that later."

"Later, huh," Cale says, but then Alexander tenses his thighs and rises up before sinking back down, and Cale's mouth falls open as he moans. It's objectively not a sexy sound, but Alexander wants to hear it again and again, because it goes with the flush spreading down Cale's chest and the way his fingers tighten on Alexander's hips. It's a lot, and then Cale starts moving to meet him, little thrusts as Alexander moves his hips down.

"Yeah, oh," Alexander says, his mouth falling open a little. He leans forward, putting his hands on the bed by Cale's shoulders, and the angle shifts in just the right way to light him up. "Oh, fuck."

"Can I," Cale asks, fingers digging almost painfully into Alexander's hips. "Please, I need a little more."

"Yeah, do it," Alexander says.

The words are barely out of his mouth before Cale moves, planting a foot on the bed behind Alexander and moving his hips, fucking into Alexander quick and hard. He's biting his lip, and Alexander can't decide if he wants to lean down and kiss him or lean back into the way Cale's hips are moving.

His body ends up making the decision for him, more or less; when Cale's movements speed up, Alexander arches his back and grinds down against him. Neither one of them is moving with anything even close to finesse, not at this point, but when Cale tightens his fingers on Alexander's hips and pulls in a shaky, stuttering breath, Alexander manages to clench down around him. It makes Cale shout, and his head tips back against the pillow as he pushes as deep as he can manage with Alexander on top of him.

"Fuck, holy fuck," he gasps out as his body relaxes. "Oh my god."

Alexander laughs and wraps a hard around his dick. "Yeah? Good?"

"Good," Cale confirms, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Alexander's. It's uncoordinated at best, but Alexander's close enough that it feels good anyway. Cale shudders when he clenches down again, but it's enough to make Alexander groan and thrust up into his hand, making a mess out of Cale's chest as he comes.

He tells himself he's just going to slump down on top of Cale for long enough to get his bearings back, but then Cale hesitantly pushes his fingers into Alexander's hair and rubs gently at his scalp, and Alexander decides that he can stay put for a little while longer. Neither of them says anything, not about how they're both sweaty and sticky or about the way the air seems almost too cool now that they're not moving anymore or about how they should probably talk about this and about anything else going forward. It's nice to just lay together, Alexander thinks, to make this whole thing last just a little bit longer.

Finally, though, Alexander sighs and sits back up. His thighs are the kind of sore that reminds him that he played a game tonight in addition to everything else, but it's not like he has to move very far; he more or less rolls off of Cale, and Cale reaches out to wrap an arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. Alexander smiles as he tucks his head against Cale's shoulder, and Cale turns his head and presses a kiss to Alexander's forehead.

"We should clean up," Cale says, not making to let go of Alexander at all.

"Yeah," Alexander agrees. "Maybe get in the other bed? This one is…"

"Gross," Cale supplies. "Yeah, we should switch. Let me go grab a washcloth and we can get the worst of it off, and then we'll move."

"Sounds good to me," Alexander says, stretching as Cale gets out of the bed.

It doesn't even occur to Alexander that he sort of just assumed Cale would stay until he hears the water turn on in the bathroom. Cale hadn't seemed to mind, though, and Alexander isn't going to bring it up now, not when Cale's smiling crookedly at him as he walks back towards the bed, warm washcloth in hand.

"Let me," he says, putting a hand on Alexander's ankle. It's not really a question, but he waits until Alexander nods to reach gently between his legs. He's focused but quick, hands moving like he definitely knows what he's doing, and Alexander smiles at him when he tosses the washcloth to the end of the bed and reaches a hand down to Alexander.

"Thanks," Alexander says quietly, taking his hand and letting Cale pull him to his feet.

Cale smiles, kissing him softly before tugging lightly on Alexander's hand. "Other bed, come on," he says.

Alexander laughs. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Again?" Cale asks dryly. "I'm impressed."

"Of course you go for that joke," Alexander says. Cale tugs again, so Alexander walks the few steps to the other bed, dropping down and pulling Cale in after him.

They're both laughing as they arrange themselves in the bed, Cale stretched out with Alexander curled into his side. It's nice, Alexander thinks, feeling this comfortable with someone he's just had really, really good sex with.

"Hey, five stars," he says, tapping his fingers lightly against Cale's chest. "Would bang again."

Cale hums, reaching down to curl his fingers around Alexander's. "Just bang?"

"No," Alexander says, maybe too quick, but he can't make himself believe it was too honest. "No, I'd…"

"Yeah," Cale says when Alexander can't figure out how to finish that sentence. "How about this? We sleep now, we fly back to Denver tomorrow, and we take the next few days and see what happens."

Alexander smiles. "Yeah," he says. "That sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  seriously i laughed so hard i made myself cough please appreciate my brand of humour
> 
> -and then they banged happily ever after!!!!!
> 
> -please know that ej takes one look at the way they are on the plane the next day and laughs so loudly that everyone knows something's going on, but he also refuses to tell anyone why he's laughing, because he's a troll but he's not a troll who's gonna out his teammates.
> 
> -follow me on twitter if you want to hear me yell about things! tell me who you are, though, as i don't accept random follower requests.


End file.
